DeathBringer, DeathReaper
by My.Thesis
Summary: So...this has nothing to do with HP...but, this is just some drabble I wanted to post up and I didn't know where else to post this. One thing, though: DeathBringer has his victim in his hands, again. [Mild Gore]


**Summary: **A drabble about a demon. It's good. Oh, and this has little to do with Harry Potter, I just needed I place to put this, but please read!

**DeathBringer**

A silhouette could be seen of the dead of the night, eerily creeping along the path. A cloudy night settled over the stars and moon, completely smothering every kind of object with shadows. The moon, suddenly, was uncovered by the clouds then was covered, again. But, it was enough time to see the glow of the moon and the shine of seemingly incessant stars reflect and shine against a metal sheath held in the man's hand, the evilly feral plastered on his face, and the predatory psychotic gleam livid and lucid in his eyes. But, as soon as the moon was latent, he turned in an unshapely silhouette, again.

He slowly walked, pausing with after every step, though indiscernibly. He got closer and closer to his target-the place where his next victim lies. Once there, he opens the door so easily, it was like the house was waiting for him. He starts up the stairs, the stair creeks, creepily, as he steps closer and closer towards the top. He walked to the door that was calling to him and opened it, inch by inch.

He goes inside the room, only to see his prey sitting on her bed. She turns her head towards him, with a nonchalant expression. But, her eyes have a dead fire in them and her face expressing a lost shadow and a defeated woman. She opens her mouth and then closes it. She turns her front towards the window as he walks towards her. He raises his weapon…and strikes it towards her.

It went through her body; he pierced through her heart with no hesitation. No scream, no tears, no sign of pains comes from her nor' are there any signs of it. She just smiles, sadly yet happily, and opens her mouth says her last words, lying upon her bed. Her last words made him scowl with amplified disdain directed to her. His anger makes him strikes her with his weapon, again, again, and again. Her gasp of pain made him grin with smugness of finally getting her to react to the pain.

The blood is splattered the walls, somehow, and also stained upon his hands and chest. Her eyes, now, closed and her chest has, finally, stopped fallen. No remorse or sadness takes over his emotions, only satisfaction and pleasurewhich makes him cackle, manically. He opens her window and jumps out of it and lands on the ground, stealthily and seeming like he has done that before. He looks up back at the window and sees the blood upon the walls that is still very vivid from where he is standing.

He looks at his weapon that is wholly covered and dripping with the woman's blood. He raised his weapon at the height of his mouth and licked a little at his prey's delicious blood. He lowered it, and licked the remaining blood of his lips while grinning widely and inhumanly. Suddenly, all the clouds uncover the sky, surprisingly and shockingly showing no shining and seemingly incessant stars, but now, showing a demonic blood red moon. He looks up at it, and if you have seen it…all you would see is the deadly-looking silhouette looking up at the blood red moon…and, with no sound, disappear with no trace of where he has gone nor' any sign that he has gone.

The last words of the woman echoes in the night with the wind carrying her quiet voice with a tone filled with defiance and smugness that made him furious…

"Death is nothing new to me

And with your murder of me,

You have set me free,

You foolish DeathBringer."

The evil spirits from the Crimson moon starts chants with gleeful and dark singing…

_DeathBringer is his name_

_His mind seemingly insane_

_His goal to bring the world pain_

_He has haunted the world centuries ago_

_That men, women, children has became brave towards the murderous flow _

_He kills his victims and his targets, in the dead of the night_

_Pleasures in their pain_

_And taste their blood_

_And cackles at his victim's sight_

_The blood red moon,_

_The sign of him just bringing death to his prey_

_They will know when it is their turn_

_To die by his hands._

_They can not escape_

_And they can not hide_

_They can just face their fate_

_Some with defiance, pride, fear, or hate_

_And once he looks at the blood red moon that has shown_

_He disappears without a trace_

_The demon disappearing to his hell of an unknown_

**_::Fin::_**


End file.
